Dragon's Revolutionary Army
by Halfsprite
Summary: These are members of the Revolutionary Army lead by Monkey D. Dragon


monkey d. dragons revolutionaries:*in my version sabo isnt #2 (makaes no sense hes too young only 21, doesnt have the experience, long background w/dragon etc) but still in top 10...ok 10 itself lol ivankov (who is 56) is 8th xD dragon is 49 years old (born 1475)

top 10 in command under dragon:

marc d. anthony "the counselor" age 69 douriki 14550 bounty 2 billion 555 million beli hes a half giant half tontatta w/a bishonen appearence! xD he stands at 6.9 ft tall, olive skin tone, deep green eyes & has long flowing black hair. as the 2nd in command of the revolutionary army w/only dragon himself having more authority over the revolutionaries. hes from the grandline 1st half (aka paradise). he has a rather unique appearence he appears as a tontatta but is 25% the size of a giant! due to his unique genetic makeup he is only in his mid thirties. he uses a sword/spear-like weapon. he has known luffy's father for over 3 decades & helped him create his army. he can use all 3 hakis which is amoung the most powerful in the new world. he is sensetive about his tail lolz xD

bohemia d. bruce "the revolter/wing'd lion" age 47 douriki 17700 bounty 2 billion 477 million beri hes a blind bilkan/plumaren hybrid from a sky island but later travelled to the "blue sea". hes the 3rd in command of the revolutionary army. he stands at 7.7 ft tall, is quite broadshouldered, muscular physique, chiseled chin, high cheek bones, long curly dark blonde hair & is considered very handsome by women lol he uses a famous named blade dubbed "rhapsody" a huge broadsword that has his haki permanently infused into it & ate a mythical zoan df called the neko neko no mi, model: lamassu (a winged lion w/slightly human facial features and bull horns, he has the ability to project a forcefield of blue light amoung other fantastic abilities *such as the ability to control air currents w/in a certain radius around himself* while in this form he has bronze tan fur & a copper furred tail, reddish gold mane, black wings allowing him flight & silver claws). hes a famous former marine officer who held the rank of vice admiral who abandoned the marines having become disillusioned w/the world government sometime after the ohara incident, immediately prior to his defection he was forced to take the life of a cp agent and was later captured by a few cp-0 agents and akainu and became a slave of tennryubito and escapes w/his fellow slave...fisher tiger! he later raids mariejois w/him and helps free the slaves in masse. out of respect he was offered a position on fisher tiger's crew but he declined his offer as he had no desire to be a pirate wanting to directly defy the world government which the fishman respected and eventually joined the revolutionary army in its early days. hes a strategic genius and highly capable and inpirational leader w/an indomitable will. is a master of haoshoku haki, busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki esp which is his forte (on par w/katakuri plus eneru as he can "see several seconds into the future" & the scope of his matra would allow him to survey the entirety of mariejoa) and rokushiki types as well being finest swordsman of dragon's army.

ray penbar aka "northen star" age 32 douriki 19200 bounty 1 billion 492 million beri hes from the north blue & a longtime & very high ranking member of the dragon's revolutionaries being 4th in command. he has silver hair, is esp handomse, well toned and stands at 6.5 ft tall. he is an expert swordsman, marksman as well as unarmed combat & uses all 3 hakis. hes one of the most well known & feared men w/in the world.

flint d. brock age 54 douriki 17000 bounty 1 billion 470 million beli he is the father of brawly and a top member of dragons army being 5th in command. he is very close to his children, is protective of his homeland and the people there. he & his wife were once famous marines but when they realized of the corruptness w/in the government and defected. he ate a mythical df, it allows him to transform into an beastial humanoid form which increases his strength, agility, senses, gives him fangs and claws, as well the ability to produce tungsten-hard grey chains from his body (he imbues these w/haki) which he can manipulate freely and form in various ways & his most powerful ability is his power to fire an energy beam from his mouth which has amazing destructive power. he stands at 6.7 ft tall, has caramel skin tone, is esp muscular, various tribal tattoos & wild tangle of dark brown spikey hair that reaches halfway down his back lol xD he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he is from pineapple island the east blue in his youth he travelled to the skypiea and fishman island with his wifey x3 his main weapon is a spear made from the same substance as the ponelglyph stone blocks. hes the one who hired nanna when she was 15 cuz he's kinda pervy lol he has a younger brother named baloo who is the stereotypical underachieving screwup lazy lovable unlce lol xD

joan d. arc age 68 douriki 15600 bounty 1 billion 256 million beri shes a half hylian half half giant & a high ranking member of dragons army being ranked 6th in command. she ate a logia df and uses haoshoku haki busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki shes from the new world.

mona d. lisa age 45 douriki 14790 bounty 1 billion 79 million beli shes the 7th in command of the revolutionary army, she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki and ate a mythical zoan df. she was one of dragon's earliest members

la d. godiva age 31 douriki 14930 bounty 1 billion 93 million beri shes a young human woman from the west blue & the 9th in command of the revolutionaries. she uses a famed pole arm dubbed "mercia" & rides a lion-like horse named leofric...she is esp beautiful, a cuvacious hourglass figure, lushious long flowing curly blonde hair &...is always naked! xD well minus the cape she wears in battle lol she is a master of the spear & is very skilled in all 3 hakis

nostra d. amus "neon light" age 34 douriki 90 bounty 990 million beri she's a longtime member of the revolutionary army her job is to interogate &  
analyze potential members to root out any iniltrators or traitors. she stands at 6 ft tall, is beautiful w/long dark purple hair, has an hourglass figure & dresses in an extravagant manner but is almost always serious lol she ate the yomu yomu no mi, a paramecia df that allows her to read the memories  
of others & can hear what people are thinking w/in a certain radius making invaluable for gathering info & is irreplaceble to dragon's organization.  
she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki the latter of which is esp powerful as she can monitor the whole of baltigo! her name is pron. "am-miss"

provence "sword of providence" age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 794 million beli hes the bodyguard of amus & never leaves her side lol he is a renowned swordsman of the revolutionary army & one of the best w/in the new world. he uses a legendary ancient sword named "solais" (aka blue ice) which is said to have originated in the ancient kingdom that was lost in the void century, it is a sword in between a longsword & a bastard sized sword, the blade is made out of the same material the ponelglyph stones are & has strange runes written on either side of blade vertically near the bottom, the hilt/pommel is gold w/inlaid silver designs & a ruby on the blunt end of the sword. he ate the mythical zoan df he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

flint d. roxanne age 49 douriki 1750 bounty 175 million beri she is the mother of brawly x3 (basically she looks like the ghost of maidens peak from pokemon! :3) a top member of dragon's army she can use kenbonshoku haki & was once a famous marine, even tho shes weaker she can still boss around her hubby lol :3 lol she is from the south blue in her youth she travelled to skypiea and fishman island w/her hubby x3 she uses dials as her weapons her nicknme is roxy or rox she is very curvacious and sexay :3 she shares her husbands name since they are married she comically hit brock over the head for being a "perv" by hiring a pretty teen girl (nanna) instead of the old woman she wanted lol but she grew on her n it all worked out in the end xD she is from batterilla in the south blue and her maiden name is...portgas! :D shes also naturally a member of the D.'s, shes the cousin of ace's mother and the two grew up together she was one of the few people to know of ace's true ancestry before it was publicly announced and was happy she had the chance to meet him before his untimely death. this makes captain brawly of the tikitorch pirates related to ace and luffy plus sabo & patches in a way lol x3

revas age 34 douriki 14900 bounty 590 million beli hes a half giras half human (thus he has a very unique appearence, such as fangs, clawed hands & feet, tail & a giras-like nosex) from the new world who travlled w/aces crew for a short time despite being a revolutionary & is in fact the 7th in command. he ate the ancient zoan df model revueltosaurus (an extinct dinosaur relative that looks like a rauisuchian but isnt lol) hes also a vegetarian x3 his full animal is made fun of by guys for being to cutesy due to its unassuming appearnce becuz hes rainbow colored & adored by girls for it lol xD he looks much more intimidating in his hybrid form howver lol

sherwin williams age 35 douriki 8900 bounty 589 million beli he is a half fishman (subspecies dorudon, a prehistoric whale) half human from the south blue & is the 7th in command of the revolutionary army! he was once an infamous member of the sun pirates before the groups split up. initially he followed triton of the seafoam pirates but eventually left & joined the revolutionaries. he uses a trident (tipped w/kairoseki) which is has tremendous skill w/, is a master of busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he ate an artificial zoan df so he can still swim. hes also a master of merman combat, fishman karate & fishman jujutsu. he leads his own group of revolutionaries many of whom are fishman & merman amoung humans, a giant, a mink, a dwarf & a giras.

emmett dareloth aka shadowfoot age 30 douriki 1940 hes a longtime member of dragon's revolutionary army & is their best top secret operative whose skill as a thief, spy & infiltrator are so legendary such that he is worldwide known as the mysterious being sum doubt even exist called "shadowfoot". he stands at 5.9 ins tall, he has messy black hair which tappers down his neck into a spikey ponytail, sideburns connecting to a goattee, a large horizontal scar across his chest from his right shoulder to left side, his a silver nosering pierced in his left nostril, two gold earrings on his right ear, a doskoi panda logo tattoo on his chest, a red crimin logo on his left arm, black leather vest w/iron spikes, black fingerless gloves imbedded w/iron knuckledusters, blue pants, black leather belt w/a steel skull & crossbones bucke & brown leather boots w/iron studs. he has an iron extendable bo-staff as his main weapon & keeps a hidden dagger (w/the blade being made of kairoseki) tied on onto his belt sideways on his back hidden by his vest. he has a black & white cat (resembling a panda) named doskoi lol xD he ate the mythical zoan df model...shadow person! (an unknown df lost for centuries, in its pure form it is a large blackberry w/swirls...it taste like black lycoris yuck lol) this df allows him to become a perpetual sillioutte that resembles a human shaped corporeal shadow, while in this form he is malleable allowing him to freely shape his body (even into a vaguely raven-like form enabling him flight), change or alter the size of his shape, create simple bladed weapons from his body & even hide in shadows. he is highly skilled w/his staff & daggers which is heighted by his ambidexterity. he can also use haoshoku haki, busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. like pedro he has the ability to "mask" his presence which stems from his df. he has flawlessly accomplished many top secret missions for dragon & the other leaders. he is amoung dragon's most trusted subordinates. he is from the luberia kingdom in the grandline. his public identity is that of an unassuming newspaper journalist.

ithaca d. aloysius age 49 douriki 17500 he is the father of odysseus and the son of ulysses and grandson of othniel he is a high ranking member of dragons revolutionary army he uses busoshoku and kenbonshoku haki

hazelius d. ezra age 24 douriki 15000 bounty 500 million he is the great grandson of elias and a high ranking member of dragons revolutionary army he can use all 3 hakis like his great grandfather he uses a hebrew like sword for his weapon he ate a mythical zoan df he has great respect for his great grandfather

hoss age 57 douriki 16700 bounty 567 million beli hes a high ranking member of the dragons revolutionary army, he has been a cipher pol agent in the world government, a marine officer, a bounty hunter, a pirate and now a revolutionary! xD he uses all 3 hakis w/great proficiency and is one of the worlds greatest swordsman even surpassing flower sword vista! he was born the eldest son of a noble family in the west blue but left because he wanted to see and experience the world for himself.

jeanette fisher age 24 douriki 15000 bounty 500 million beri she is a famous top ranking member of dragons revolutionary army she uses busoshoku and kenbonshoku haki she is a master of aikido a martial art of the wano country of the new world she is from the 2nd half of the grandline

eleanor rigby age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 394 million beli shes a high ranking member of dragons revolutionary army

la la-ru age 15 douriki normal bounty 305 million beri shes a young girl from eftal village of shalulu island in the calm belt near the new world. her family is descended from nobles of the ancient kingdom of the void century. shes a prominment member of dragons revolutionary army shes one of his most famous memebers she uses all 3 hakis & ate a very powerful mythical zoan df that allows her to defeat opponents w/vastly more physically strength than she does.

zetta age 27 douriki 9700 bounty 497 million beli hes a siamese fighting fish (aka betta spelendens) merman & he is known as "zetta the betta" (even tho hes an alpha) xD & the "demon of the deep". hes a highly skilled user of merman combat. he stands at 18.7 ft tall has long dark purple hair that reachs more than half way down his back, light purple skin (unlike most merfolk who have fair skin), sharp teeth, & a flashy betta-like tail w/various shades of purple. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

andarta age 87 douriki 13700 bounty 837 million beri shes a lodossian from the kingdom of lodoss in the new world. shes a phenoumenally gifted archer  
who can put even the best archers of amazon lily to shame! xD she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. she ate a mythical bird zoan df that allows  
her flight & a variety of other powers.

doc holiday age 43 douriki 8300 bounty 383 million beli hes a high ranking member of dragons revolutionary army. hes related to doc Q of the teach pirates. he's one of the best sharpshooters in the world he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

buddy holly age 28 douriki 9800 bounty 396 million beri hes a high ranking member of dragons revolutionart army he uses busoshoku haki  
& kenbonshoku hes also a very talented muscian dancer & singer x3

atreyu age 17 douriki 7000 bounty 305 million beli he is the grandson of atticus and son of alistair a member of dragons revolutionary army he is an infamous new world pirate captain he entered the new world the same time luffy became a pirate lol despite being younger than him he has been a pirate longer (only 2 years more than him lolx) he ate a mythical zoan df like his good old grandpa xD

eilonwy age 53 douriki 1530 bounty 171 million beli shes a young hylian girl who joined dragon's revolutionaries 12 years before the strawhats  
entered the new world. she's skilled in busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki as well as a very proficient swordswoman x3

taran age 74 douriki 14500 bounty 450 million beri hes a half lodossian half hylian man who is a high ranking member of dragon's revolutionary army and is well known worldwide as a one of the finest swordsman in the world. before he was recruited by dragon he was an infamous master thief known as the "azure  
shadow" xD he ate a mythical zoan df & he uses a unique lodossian sword w/phenounemal prowess and strength as well as busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

ichabod age 60 douriki 16400 bounty 464 million beri he is the youngest son of vice admiral tsuru the great tacticin of the marines. he is a high ranking member of dragons revolutionary army he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he ate the zoan df tori tori no mi model: crane! x3 he inherited his  
mothers intelligence, wit & sharp tongue.

sydney age 27 douriki 9700 bounty 397 million beri he is the older brother of koala a former slave of a tennryubito/once a member of the sun pirates. he is also from foolshout island in the first half of the grandline unlike the other villagers he personally thanked tiger for rescueing his little sister and for bringing her back to her home which made the fishman captain smile and think better of humans, unfortunately it was very short lived as moments later he was surrounded by marines and was told of the betrayal of the humans by strawberry a high ranked marine before he died from loss of blood he told his crew what happended including being thanked by a human boy. he is genuinely grateful for what fisher tiger and the sun pirates did but didnt know at the time that they were betrayed by his own townspeople which digusted him no has no prejudice against fishman and merfolk and desires to one day go to fishman island to apoligize for what his village did to tiger & does just that shortly after luff saves it. he is a member of dragons revolutionary army joining the same time as koala he can use busoshoku and kenbonshoku haki he uses a a meitou ryo wazamono and a flintlock he found that once belonged to a famous pirate...FISHER TIGER! it was the same one he dropped in the sea he is renowned for being an excellent sharpshooter and swordsman lol

fluke age 24 douriki 1500 bounty 150 million beli hes an infamous master thief who became a high ranking member of dragons revolutionary army he has stolen 1.5 billion beri worth of treasure money works of art etc he at the zoan df inu inu no mi, model: asutralian shepard! xD his thievery prowess far surpass even nami's & has mastered kenbonshoku haki he is extremely fast flexible & lithe despite his youth he has been w/dragon for half of his life xD hes close friends w/sabo lol for his weapon he uses plain yet finely crafted steel dagger for basic self defense which he is highly skilled w/x3 he is slightly above average height for his age has messy (but cool looking) brown hair & wears ordinary (yet fine & fashionable) clothing xD he is also skilled w/the flute

ellickson age 31 douriki 9300 bounty 393 million beli he is a former slave of a tennryubito and a high ranking member of dragons revolutionary army he was freed when he was a child by fisher tiger when he raided the holy land mariejois he can use busoshoku and kenbonshoku haki he recently ate the paramecia df fuwa fuwa no mi after shiki died two years ago due to his injuries from his battle with luffy the df resurfaced again and by chance (or fate) he ate it lol he uses weapons similar to azure kite which he throws at his opponents and sends them flying around to attack his enemies which is very effective lol

nanjiro age 29 douriki 9500 bounty 495 million beli he is a high ranking member of dragons revolutionary army he is a master swordsman he uses yontoryu (literally 4 sword style) he is so skilled he can wield 4 swords similtaneously he uses a meitou saijou o wazamono katana, a meitou o wazamono katana, a meitou kitetsu ryo wazamono katana and a meitou wazamono katana. he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he is ambidexterous and a natural with the sword in his youth he used a shinai in my version there are 13 kitetsu katanas he is one of dragons most powerful & loyal followers

lake stephens age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 392 million beri hes a high ranking member of dragons revolutionary army he uses busoshoku haki  
& kenbonshoku haki

sheridan park age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 494 million beli she is a member of dragons revolutionary army she is one of the highest ranking members right up there with emperio ivankove and inazuma she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku unlike dragon iva and zuma lol she didnt eat a df but has a weapon which "ate" a mythical zoan df model bastet (gigantic panther with bat wings and special abilities) which she named freya lol she is one of his most trusted allies she is from the new world she has a famous elder brother named selhurst

sherwood forest age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 490 million beri he is a member of dragons revolutionary army and is one of the highest ranking members right up there with his cousin sheridan park iva and inazuma he can use all busoshok haki & kenbonshoku haki he uses a longsword bow/arrows dagger and a wooden oak staff as his weapon he has been in the orginzation since its founding the same as his cousin he's from the new world

madision squaregarden age 32 douiriki 3200 bounty 292 million beli she is a famous high ranking member of dragons revolutionary army she uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki she joined as a teen

crystal palace age 24 douriki 2400 bounty 150 million beri shes a young woman who ate the logia df that allows her to transform into & control pink crystals lol (basically gurren's jutsu from naruto) xD she has yet to fully master her ability but is still a formidable opponent

shiloh age 28 douriki 9600 bounty 396 million beri he is a high ranking member of dragons revolutionary army he uses kenbonshoku haki he ate a mythical zoan df

scott mcbride age 28 douriki 980 bounty 195 million beri he is a high ranking member of dragons revolutionary army he use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he is a df user

eukanuba age 33 dourki 9100 bounty 291 million beri he is a high rank member of dragons revolutionary army he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he ate the zoan df model golden retreiver he is he has been in his organization for a over a decade. he has a rivalry w/fluke due to their similar dfs lol xD

ichiro sato age 24 douriki 15000 bounty 500 million beli he is a young man from the wano country in the new world and a high ranking member of dragons revolutionary army he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki hes a samurai with nearly unparalelled skill with a katana on par with mihawk vista zoro ryuuga oshikuru etc he uses five sword style despite having only two arms and holds one in his mouth like zoro and ryuuga! he wears traditional ronin style clothes with a kasa which he takes off prior to battle

abercrombie & fitch ages 21 dourikis 2100 bounties 103 million beli they are twin girl and boy and members of dragons revolutionay army she uses busoshoku haki while he uses kenbonshoku haki

copalis age 31 douriki 6200 bpunty 293 million beli is a high ranking member of dragon's revolutionary army uses a variety of weapons a sword and two flintlocks he is busoshoku haki user

tumwater age 34 douriki 900 bounty 190 million beli hes a half fishman (subspecies sweetfish) half human & a former bum from gray terminal of the goa kingdom he befriended sabo (& eventually luffy ace & patches) since he kept visiting so often which he found amusing lol he was saved by monkey d. dragon & became a famous revolutionary under his leadership. he has a spikey dark brown fin on his head mostly hid by his brown hair which runs down his back, gills on either side of his neck & brown stripes on certain parts of his body. he can breathe underwater & is an excellent swimmer. he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki (which he learned during his time w/dragon's revolutionaries) as well as fishman karate taught to him by hack the fishman. he was one of the few to know that the infamous pirate captain luffy is in fact the son of the revolutionary army leader dragon (before it became public knowledge) hes one of dragons most trusted subordinates having a place in his "inner circle" xD. before he & sabo joined dragon, twice he accosted the vacationing garp (dragons father & luffys grandpa) w/out realizing who he is haha to steal his money & any valuables he may have been carrying (the 2nd time was an accident lol) this annoyed yet amused him lol subsequently he was easily defeated given a lecture & was even taught to propery mug sumbody lmao that cheeky geezer x3  
he uses a sword, flintlock & shotgun as sidearms mostly using martial arts  
to defeat his opponents.

heyworth age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 492 million beli hes a silvertip shark fishman & a high ranking member of dragons revolutionary army xD hes a master of fishman karate & fishman jujutsu he can also use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki his parents were merfolk who were captured by human slavers when he was a small child (they were later rescued by fisher tiger) this had a deeply negative affect on him he despised humans esp slave traders nobles bounty hunters & pirates until one day he met monkey d dragon who saved him from from bounty hunters who intended to sell him for money in the saobody archipelago when he was in his late teens realizing that not all humans are like this he joined his organization to help his noble idol change the world for the better x3 like arlong & hody his teeth (and jaws) are super hard n can be replaced w/in seconds of breaking or coming out making him a very formidable opponent

kuvo age 31 douriki 1930 bounty 193 million hes an efor he joined dragons revolutionary army a decade before luffy reached fishman  
island hes a highly skilled fighter and he ate the zoan df model least weasel lol x3

arian age 26 douriki 9800 bounty 398 million beli hes a tall young man who competed in the corrida colleseum he is secretly a member of dragons revolutionary army very cool! xD hes a very skilled swordsman his weapon is a high quality famous greatsword called "grey wind" on par w/sengo wazamono katana he has spikey silver hair which covers the right side of his face he also wears a colbat blue mask shaped like a triangularly folded bandana that covers the lower part of his face dark blue v neck longsleeve shirt which has a golden collar attached to a light grey cloak and wears a dark red sash around his waist w/greyish white pants and black boots his sword when not in use is kept in its dark brown leather w/gold accents scabbard. aside from his superior swordsmanship hes also is adept in using busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki and has excellent eyesight and hearing. he has earned the moniker "silver whirlwind" due to his blinding speed that makes him appear a silvery blue blur as well as the powerful gusts his sword strokes create lol xD he almost always has a stoic facial expression and never loses his cool always remaining calm he doesnt let his facial expressions gesture or feelings get the better of him perfect skill for a swordsman! :3 he joined the corrida colleseum so he could win the mera mera no mi for dragon's army. he is close friends w/sabo & was defeated by burgess but is later avenged lolz xD

avalor aka whiptail age 192 douriki 19200 bounty 3.2 billion beri hes a lodossian and a longtime member of dragons revolutionary army. he uses a lance as his weapon of choice and can busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he has dark purple hair somewhat faded due to his age & light blue skin, a protruding tooth from his upper and lower lip and is one of dragons best fighters and more infamous subordinates. he is 7 tall and well muslced giving him an intimidating appearence. he ate the zoan df tori-tori no mi model:goshawk! hes close friends w/sabo & koala. his father was a solider from the lodoss kingdom who trained him in the ways of combat. he is a role model to taran.

selate' alecrast age 65 douriki 1650 bounty 159 million shes a hylian and a newer member of dragons revolutionary army. unlike most hylians  
who favor the sword and kenbonshoku haki she uses a large double bladed hylian war-axe and busoshoku haki! shes one of dragon's most trusted allies as she is from the royal hylian family of alecrast her uncle is king symphonia of hyrule! xD she serves as his link to hyrule and often rendezous w/people to recieve weapons and supplies for the revolutionaries. her name is pron.  
"sell lay".

elara age 30 douriki 3000 bounty 194 million beli shes a child-like android (created by as a hobby lolx) who joins dragons revolutionary army she is abandoned by him becuz he deemed her a failure as she very childish and her artificial intelligence is permanently limited to what an average child can comprehend and she doesnt fight perse but plays "games" which essentially beats up most opponents easily becuz she plays rough and cannot control her strength lol. although she is in her early thirties chronologically she was designed to look like a normal little human girl lol she is far stronger faster and durable than she looks and has adavanced weapons in her small body such as rockets (that shoot from her permanently underdeveloped boobs lmao) and other such ridiculous but hilariously placed absurd weapons lol the metal used to construct her is made from kairoseki which enables to make short work of df user lol


End file.
